


The Pain of the Man Walking

by kwillpleasedont



Category: BoA (Musician), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), JYJ (Band), Super Junior, Super Junior-M, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk Centered, Unrequited Love, Vampires, at least for now, i'll add more relationships/characters as they appear, yeah this is straight up a suju vampire au i hate myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwillpleasedont/pseuds/kwillpleasedont
Summary: Hemingway wrote, “There is no hunting like the hunting of man; and those who have hunted armed men long enough and liked it never really care for anything else.”





	1. One Shot, Two Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all: When will you stop posting new works and finish your other chaptered things, ugly
> 
> Me, an unreliable loser: idk man

If asked, Jeongsu would say Boa was older than all the stars in the sky. She was older than the tides and the moon that pushed and pulled them. Boa was older than most things. Wise beyond her years, even if Jeongsu wasn't sure exactly how many years he was talking about.

If asked, Jeongsu would say he loved Boa. But, only if he was asked.

The last time Jeongsu had seen Boa was probably at the very least...three years ago. She looked just like she always had, just as beautiful as the day she turned him. With a royal blue long sleeved dress and thigh high black boots, Boa was unmatched. Her hair was long and flowing down to the middle of her back. Her lips a muted red, her eyes fierce. 

Boa had asked him to attend a company function of some sort. Jeongsu, to this day, isn't really certain what Boa was there for or why she had dragged Jeongsu along with her, but he was happy to have been asked either way. He wore his best black suit and smiled when he was supposed to. He was on his best behavior when he was with Boa.

The look she would give him after a successful interaction with someone he was sure was very important was just too sweet to pass up. Everything was perfect and the night was still young. They drank like they could feel it, they laughed as if they had never parted, and they danced like they had the first night they had met.

When the night was winding down and the guests had made their way outside, a spectacular firework show had gone off. Of course Boa had seen fireworks before, but somehow this time it looked different. Jeongsu had seen a firework display with her before and she had never looked like this.

Her eyes sparkled, not in amazement, they sparkled like there were tears in her eyes. She had watched the show in near entirety when her sparkles first started falling. Jeongsu had placed a hand on the small of her back in comfort, he wanted her to know he was here for her, that he always will be. When the last burst of color had exploded in the sky, she turned to Jeongsu, hands on his shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss.

Boa hadn't kissed him in nearly two decades, if not longer.

_One shot._

As the last remnants of color faded from the sky, Boa stayed in his arms. She had pulled back from the kiss after a few short moments of tentative tongue and sweet longing to rest her head on his chest. Jeongsu wrapped himself around her, her back gently pressing against the balcony's stone railing. Her gentle hand resting just above his heart.

The party dispersed not long after the fireworks ended. Jeongsu drove Boa home. The car ride was eerily silent for the most of it, the air stale and the silence unwelcomed. Boa's hand came to rest just on top of his hand that held the gearshift. He spared only a second glance as to not take his eyes from the road for long. Boa still had sparkles in her eyes.

Jeongsu had never drove Boa home before. Prior to the evening they just shared, Jeongsu hadn't seen her for at least a decade. Boa had directed him to a large house situated by itself with acres of land surrounding it, a forest for a backyard, it seemed. Jeongsu had never seen this house before and he took a minute to feel sorry for himself. Jeongsu has been with Boa the longest and she didn't even tell him where she was living as of right now.

She squeezed his hand just tightly enough to pull him from his minute sorrow and leaned over to kiss his cheek. She left the car with no words, walking up the polished marvel stairs to the front door with dry cheeks. The door opened before Boa could even think about touching the door handle.

A man - polished, distinguished, handsome - answered the door and put a hand on Boa's waist. He bent down to plant a deep kiss on her lips and she pulled away with a smile. Jeongsu wasn't sure if Boa would look back or not, but he knew Boa could hear the engine of his car still running. Boa knew he was still there.

_Two shot._

Jeongsu shifted gears and sped out of her driveway and drove the long winding path back to his own home in silence. If Jeongsu could've gotten sick, he thinks he would have. If he were able to, he probably would have vomited before he could even reach his own bathroom, or at the very least a trashcan.

Boa had a way of building someone up and then breaking them back down. She's done this to him before and Jeongsu was so stupid to think this time would've been any different, any easier. The pain echos in his rib cage, bouncing off of his long dead heart. Boa had a way of completely destroying people and Jeongsu wondered how long he would let this go on.

Jeongsu doesn't think he'd be able to stop it, honestly. He loves Boa. Nothing could change that. Not the other men Boa has, not the fact that she's the only one who can make him feel anything anymore, not anything. Jeongsu feels he was made for Boa. Long before they were anything serious and it was just a stupid crush he harbored in his heart for her, he knew no one else would be for him.

Boa didn't have the same idea. Everyone was made for her. There was not a single person who could resist her, Jeongsu thinks. Everyone was made for Boa, and yet, she was made for no one. No one except herself maybe. She was her first and only love. 

It took Boa two shots to knock him out, it always does. The build up -  _the kiss_. The break down -  _the kiss_. Jeongsu has become quiet strong over the years, thanks to Boa. Even though that night was three years ago, Jeongsu hasn't ever forgotten it. That night was something special to him, it was the most beautiful night they had spent together (and they've spent plenty of nights together).

And for the beauty Jeongsu had seen that night, he is thankful.

It's times like this when Jeongsu remembers how much he loves Boa. There is a man weeping on his floor. He's bleeding on Jeongsu's carpet. He's hyperventilating. And now Jeongsu has to calm him down and explain. He has to break this poor mans heart all over again. Jeongsu isn't sure how or why Boa chose this man, but that's not important.

What's important is that Boa showed up on his doorstep for the first time in three years, carrying a man nearly twice her dainty size. She more or less threw him at Jeongsu and sprinted away before Jeongsu could ask what was going on, but he didn't have to. He's done this before and he'll do it again. He'll pick up Boa's broken toys and fix them until she plays with them again. 

It's what he's always done and what he'll always do.

He kneels down beside the unknown newcomer and pats his back softly. The man cries harder, trying to take in air he no longer needs. He looks up at Jeongsu, a hand clawing at his torn shirt over his chest, and Jeongsu coos. The man is young, probably not even thirty yet. His wide eyes are red rimmed and there are cuts and scratches littering his face. Jeongsu has to wonder if this was also Boa's doing. 

Jeongsu rubs his back and pets his hair until the man has stopped crying, stopped trying to breathe. The man has stopped trying to slow the bleeding of his various wounds (the large gash on his thigh looking particularly worrying at first). He gets off his knees, now sitting properly on the ground, a hand resting over his ribs even though Jeongsu knows he cannot feel the pain anymore. 

The man's shirt is ripped under his hand, his own red blood decorating his fingers. When he removes his hand, Jeongsu can't even see skin, just rib bone. The man squints down at his blood soaked palm and he looks sick. The large and long cut on his thigh had drenched his jeans his a dark crimson. The puncture marks on his neck just finishing their short dribbled down his neck. Those will scar, Jeongsu knows, even if the other wounds won't. He will carry those for the rest of his existence, just as Jeongsu does.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Jeongsu smiles softly as to not frighten the man off.

_One shot - Boa's knock on his door._

_Two shot - this man's tears._

It only takes two shots for Boa to break his heart, even when she's barely there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu  
> tumblr - kwillpleasedont  
> twitter - kwillstarship  
> 


	2. The Stranger

The man still hasn't said anything. It's been three hours of him just sitting on a towel Jeongsu got for him so he wouldn't ruin more of the carpet and he's stayed silent the whole time. Jeongsu's dealt with the silent ones before, the ones still unsure of what's going on and where they are now or who Boa is, but he's got them talking before.

Everyone handles the change differently, through both body and mind. Of course the reaction to the changing depends on if you know it's coming, on if it's consensual. When Boa had turned Jeongsu all those years ago, he knew it was coming. He literally sat Boa down and asked for it, they talked about it for hours under the stars until he could convince her he was sure he wanted it.

When Boa had turned Jeongsu, it was short and turn less than a paper cut. Although, sometimes Jeongsu thinks that's just because his love for her was shrouding everything else. When Boa had turned Yesung...it was beyond anything Jeongsu had ever seen before. Yesung had his fair share of pain in his life before the change, but it seemed like all those years of agony were nothing compared to what he was feeling when Boa finally clamped down on his neck.

Jeongsu had been there for that. He had been with Boa for a while already, they were sharing drinks in a bar, but left before it got too late in the night. Lanterns were still lit outside everyone's door and darkness had just claimed the sky to rid it of light when it started raining. Boa's arm wrapped tightly around his own as they strolled through the rain back to their home.

They heard crying, crying unlike they had ever heard before. It was if someone was dying right before them, but when they peered down the alley way between a butcher's shop and a hat maker, they saw only one lone man. He was on his knees, head buried in his hands and yet he was still loud enough for people to hear as they walked by. Boa had insisted they make sure the man wasn't hurt, but there was little they could really do for him.

His white dress shirt was ripped open, nothing more than all of two buttons holding it together, the bottom half of it was a blushing pink - it reminded Jeongsu of Boa's cheeks when she laughed too hard. But there was no semblance of a smile of Boa's face as she ran down the alley, against Jeongsu's insistence, to see what was wrong with the man. The blood had not been his, after all. Instead, it belonged to his younger brother. 

Yesung had run from his house about an hour prior to Jeongsu and Boa finding him and he had stayed on his knees in that alley as soon as he got far away from his house. Yesung was still young, probably not any older than seventeen at the time, his brother only fourteen. Their father, their terrible, horrible father who was known to be more than a little heavy-handed when disciplining the boys, had stolen Jongjin's last breath.

Of course, Boa and Jeongsu didn't find any of that out until maybe ten years after Boa had turned him. Boa had just seen Yesung crying so hard, like his heart had been torn open, and when she saw there wasn't anything physically wrong with him - when she smelled the difference in the blood - she had sensed that something was so wrong that the only thing she could offer was turning him.

With Yesung, she asked first. He couldn't offer anything more than a nod of his head, but it good enough for her. Jeongsu, on the other hand, couldn't believe what he was seeing. They were just out in the open, anyone could walk by and see them, but Boa didn't seem to care. She wanted to help Yesung and she did.

But something had changed after Yesung turned. People who noticed Yesung hanging around him and Boa asked what was wrong with him, why he wasn't at home with his father, why wasn't he talking anymore. They couldn't think of an appropriate answer, especially for the last question. Word around town that he had been loud and excitable with his friends if with no one else, but even they had said Yesung had been avoiding them.

Yesung stuck by Jeongsu's side after he turned. Boa had left them not long after Yesung changed, Jeongsu had no idea where she had gone and Yesung couldn't deal with all of this on his own so Jeongsu - who never had siblings, who never had to be in charge - had to step up and act both as the father Yesung should've had and as well as an older brother. For as kind and as helpful as Jeongsu had been, he still didn't get Yesung to speak to him until ten years after he was turned.

But the point here is that Jeongsu eventually got him talking again. So Jeongsu could do it again, he just had to give it time (just hopefully not ten years this time).

The man's knees were hugged to his chest and he cringed with the pain of having his wounds seal themselves back up. Of course he didn't need it anymore, but Jeongsu also brought him a glass of water. It would help for a little bit of normalcy. The man eyed the water suspiciously, but eventually took it from Jeongsu's grasp with a small bow.

Jeongsu sat down on the ground in front of him, keeping a safe distance so he didn't scare him away. He took tentative sips of the water as Jeongsu busied himself with folding some laundry to appear uninterested. When Jeongsu had finished folding two baskets of laundry and got up to put another in the washer, he finally spoke to him.

"Do you understand what's going on? Did she tell you anything?" Jeongsu asks as he sits back down in front of him. He grips the glass of water a little tighter and shakes his head. Jeongsu sighs. Of course she didn't tell him what was happening.

"Do you remember how you got so banged up?" The man starts to tear up again and Jeongsu takes that as a yes, working to calm him down, "Hey, don't cry, it's alright. I won't ask about that then, okay?" The man's tears dry and he hesitantly nods his head. Jeongsu swears quietly under his breath, this is gonna take some work.

"This might be too much for you tonight, let me show you to the guest room and get you some clothes."

The next morning when Jeongsu wakes and makes his way to the kitchen, the man from the night before is already awake and sitting on the couch watching the news. He has a glass of water in his hand and takes small sips from it as he watches the screen in something close to fear. 

Jeongsu understands what the man was waiting for when the screen switches to a view of a horrendous car wreck. The car is on it's roof, the driver's side door is wide open. The man starts to shake, some of the water from the glass spilling over the side. Jeongsu stays in the doorway of the living room as he listens to the broadcast.

_"The driver of the vehicle has apparently fled from the car. The accident seems to have been just that - an accident. The police speculate that one of the front tires blew out and caused the car to hit a guardrail and flip over. They have no leads on who might have been the driver. They can however confirm the deceased passenger. The passenger's name was Seo Joohyun and the car belonged to her. The police ask if you have any information about where Ms. Seo was heading last night or who she was with to please call the number provided."_

Jeongsu doesn't have time to process the information before the man has dropped the glass of water and clutches his left to his chest. From what Jeongsu can see, the man's wounds have finally finished knitting themselves back together and he even if they hadn't, he wouldn't be able to feel the pain so Jeongsu figures this must be a pain in his heart, the kind that doesn't go away simply. Jeongsu leaves the man to grieve as he cleans up the spilled water. 

When the man's sobs become too much for Jeongsu to bare, he kneels in front of him. He's holding tightly onto his left hand and has it pressed to his chest. Jeongsu uncurls his right hand from his left and holds it in his hand, bringing his own left hand up to rest on the man's cheek. He wipes away his tears, eventually moving up to pet his hair like he did last night.

The man's crying stops, but Jeongsu stays on the floor. Jeongsu isn't exactly sure what he's supposed to do now. He has to talk to the man, let him know what happened to him after that accident, otherwise it won't be pretty, but he doesn't have all the details. He can't rush this man into accepting him or he'll close himself off like Yesung.

Jeongsu drops his hand from his hair when he stops crying and grabs the man's other hand. The one he was clutching so tightly. He understands why when he feels the band of a ring on the man's fourth finger. Jeongsu lets out a pained sigh and looks up at the man who can't do anything but hiccup and try to suck in breath again.

"I have to make a phone call. Will you be okay on your own for a few minutes?" He nods and Jeongsu gives his head one last pat before going to his room and grabbing his phone. Boa answers after the third ring, but she sounds out of breath.

"Boa, I need to know what happened last night." Jeongsu demands, not in an unkind voice. He needs answers and he knows that Boa won't give them to him if he isn't persistent and strong.

"I-I don't know much, okay?" She sounds frazzled, Jeongsu thinks he's only seen her like this a handful of times before, "All I know is that I found him crawling out of that car accident. He was like half lucid, he kept asking about the girl so I went to check on her, but she was already gone, 'Teuk. There wasn't anything I could do for her, but he was still alive. I could tell he was gonna die - you know what I'm talking about, their scent changes, it's different - I didn't wanna leave him to suffer and I wasn't gonna kill him, so I turned him. I freaked out and took him to you because I knew you could help him."

"Why didn't you tell me this last night? You dumped him on my porch and ran, Boa." Jeongsu says after a long sigh.

"I've never turned anyone without any thought like that before. And before you even bring up Jonghoon, I did think about that. I had seen him around before that night, I had seen what he was going through. I don't wanna start that argument again, though. I turned him because I didn't want to leave him bleeding out in the road and I didn't know what to do, I panicked." 

"Where are you right now? You don't sound alright, what's going on?" Jeongsu's brows furrow in confusion and worry.

"Everything is fine 'Teuk, don't worry about it. I'm in America right now, I'm not sure when I'll be back. Can you take care of the kid for me until I get back? Did he tell you his name of anything?" Boa's voice is carrying a bit of worry. 

"He hasn't said a word. All I've gotten was a few nods of his head," Jeongsu sighs in frustration, "Aish, why is he reminding me so much of Yesung." Jeongsu grumbles.

"I'm sure you'll get it out of him soon. Give him a little bit." Boa sighs as well, a little less exasperated than Jeongsu. "Look, I have to go. I'll see you sometime soon. Take care of him for me." 

Boa drops the call and Jeongsu stuff his phone in his pocket and makes his way out of his bedroom to find the man still on the couch, crushing his left hand as he cries quietly. This isn't going to be easy for him.

Jeongsu has to tell this man that he was granted eternal life the same night his lover's ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu  
> tumblr - kwillpleasedont  
> twitter - kwillstarship  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a fucking vampire fic lmao srkgksidfrgb
> 
> Also the tense in this intentionally shifts from present to past then back to present. I wanted to talk abt Jeongsu and Boa's last encounter but I didn't wanna put the whole thing in italics so that's why the tense changes, I hope it isn't awkward when you read it


End file.
